


In Sync

by ArtisticRainey



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Semi-graphic depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRainey/pseuds/ArtisticRainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't always about romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

Kayo and John have been fucking for years. She can’t even remember how long ago it all started. But fucking is the perfect term. It’s not making love. That particular term makes Kayo gag. No. They fuck – hard.

It was never a relationship. And Kayo hates the term ‘friends with benefits.’ Because in some ways, they’re not even friends. They don’t speak often. John can be away for months and, beyond rescue jargon, they usually don’t talk. She doesn’t love him any _more_ than any of the others. She just loves him… _differently_.

It does muddy the waters a little. Kayo really does feel a part of the family. She really does see them as brothers. But you don’t fuck your brother. And yet that’s what she and John do.

She’s fairly certain Scott knows – because Scott seems to know everything. But he’s never said anything. He’s never even raised an eyebrow. However, Kayo’s sure the others don’t have a clue. It’s not like she and John have ever been spotted walking half-naked between each others’ rooms.

And they’re quiet. She’s never had a quieter lover. John does not speak. He doesn’t moan or growl. In fact, he barely makes any noise at all. Neither does Kayo. It’s just not her style. Instead, their passion comes through in their movements.

She takes charge. Kayo _always_ takes charge. John has never complained. She sets the pace, controls the strength of their thrusts, winds her long fingers into John’s red hair and fucks the life out of him.

John will go for hours. He is the master of his own body. If Kayo wants it hard and fast, he can oblige. If she wants to stretch things out, he complies. John is all about control. Even as he lets her do what she wishes, the fuck always stops with him. He never relinquishes himself in full. He never collapses in ecstasy, unable to control his reactions. He is quiet, calculating, and ever-obliging.

And so they use each other, screw each other, reduce the bed to a sweaty mass of tangled sheets and don’t stop until both of them are satisfied.

After, there are no cuddles. Whoever is on top slides off. They take turns in the bathroom. Then they pick up their clothes and dress. There isn’t much conversation. And there are definitely no kisses.

But they might grab a cup of coffee together. Sometimes Scott would see them at the breakfast bar, sharing a robust Columbian blend. Sometimes he would join them. Other times, he would give them a silent nod and a smile.

They aren’t in love with one another. Kayo cannot allow herself to fall in love with anyone. There’s too much going on in her life. There are too many mysteries, too much that she was would need to keep hidden. She knows that John can’t fall in love either – or _won’t_ , perhaps. He’s all about control – and being in love with someone is the ultimate loss of control. You give your heart to someone and once it’s in their hands, you can’t control what they’ll do with it. Sometimes, it’s too painful.

No, they aren’t in love with one another. But that doesn’t mean they don’t _love_ each other. Love is a funny thing that comes in many forms.

It’s not always about romance.


End file.
